Santa Baby
by Sabrina Whitmore
Summary: Meredith and Derek Christmas Fic!
1. One

**Santa, Baby**

**One**

It was snowing.

The snow was falling heavily all around them as they walked down the busy street. People carried bags and talked on their cellphone, or listened to there iPods.

Meredith Grey however wasn't paying attention to any of it. Derek's arm was wrapped around her shoulder as they walked toward a restaurant. It was her first night off in a while and she was happy to be with Derek.

Away from the busy hospital.

Away from her crazy roommate.

Away from her fight with Cristina.

She was so happy to just give all of that up for just one night.

"I hope your hungry." Derek tells her unaware of her turbulent thoughts. She looked up at him with a nod and a smile, "Good because I hear that this place has the best steaks in Seattle."

"Yeah Jak's Grill is suppose to be real good. At least that's what I heard in passing."

"Been eavesdropping on the nurses again."

"They shouldn't speak so loudly." She said burying herself into his coat.

"Hmm I believe you." Derek laughed running his hands down her arm and placing a kiss on her hair.

"You better or I'd make you sleep at the trailer."

"That cold trailer. It's probably filled with raccoons by now." He teased, "What would happen to my pretty face?"

"Pretty face. God your so cocky Der."

"You love it." He said stopping outside the restaurant and opening the door. His hand on her lower back as he guides her though the restaurant.

"I do love you." Meredith said softly as they stood in front of the reservation desk.

"I love you too Meredith." He said kissing her softly.

**-- --**

It had been a nice dinner.

One of the best idea Derek had ever had.

And then Derek had said eight little words that tumbled her world.

_I want you to meet my family Meredith._

Meredith fingers dance over the rim of her wine glass as she started at her boyfriend in shock and dismay. He couldn't have possible said what she thought he had said. Her hearing was just going because what Derek was saying was insane.

"Excuse me can you repeats that?" She asked him because it had to be a mistake.

"I want you to meet my family." Derek told her taking her hand in his. His thumb gently massing her knuckles, "It's been a while since my whole family has been together for Christmas. I really want you to meet them." He was serious and earnest. She had never felt quite so confused in her life.

She wasn't the type of girl you bought home mom. She didn't do families especially not a family like Derek's. A houseful of four relatives who no doubt so her as a gold digging home wrecker. She couldn't possible do this and she had to get Derek to understand that.

"Derek this is very short notice." She told him biting her lower lip. "Alex just got first solo surgery, my interns our walking around insane, and Cristina and I are fighting."

"It's the perfect time to leave." Derek told her, "You need to relax."

"And you think I can relax with your four sisters, brother-in-laws, five nephews and nine nieces, and your mother. Seriously!"

"Okay so it doesn't look so good. But Meredith I promise you everyone will love you. And the house is in the middle of nowhere and it will be relaxing." He promised her giving her his famous McDreamy smile. It wasn't the easiest thing for her to resist him and damn-it if he didn't know it.

"Can I think about it?" She asked him a few days and she could figure a way out of this.

"Okay sure." He said kissing her hand.

**-- --**

Derek Shepherd was an idiot.

Meredith decided as she sat at the nurse's station. Going over a charts. She didn't understand how Derek could possible think going back east was going to be relaxing.

Wouldn't it be better if they find some little quite place to have there own private Christmas.

"Meredith?" She looked up quickly at her half sister Lexie standing above her.

"Hey Lexie." Meredith gave her smile. She couldn't stay mad at Lexie over the fact that she had almost killed her friend. Because at least she had the foresight to get help when it had gotten worse. Despite what Cristina said she did take responsibility even if it wasn't the kind she had wanted.

"Are you busy because if so I can…" She trailed off nervously Meredith inwardly sighed as she pointed toward her chair.

"Go ahead and seat down." She told her kindly, "What's going on."

"Christmas is coming up. I was just wondering what you were doing?"

"Oh um Derek and I are thinking of going back east."

"Well um Molly is coming home with the baby. I just thought maybe…"

"Lexie I like you. I just don't think it's a good idea for me to be around Thatcher."

"Right." Lexie nodded, "So do you know if Mark I mean Dr. Sloane is going with you guys?"

"No I don't why?" Meredith looked at her with her head cocked to the side. "Lexie it's not a good idea to get involved with your boss." She said gently she had seen something between the two of them.

"Of course not." Lexie said shaking her head, "Another intern sleeping with an intending is crazy. It would be a really bad idea." She stood up pushing away from the nurse's station. "I'll see you later Meredith."

Meredith watched her go with a groan standing up to go looking for Derek. She had to make sure that little Grey and Sloane were staying as far away from each other.

**-- --**

Before she could go looking for Derek she was beeped to the pit. Three car pile up with the icy floors they hospital was bracing for more in coming traumas.

"Dr. Bailey am I here." Miranda Bailey looked up and was about to tell her about her current patient when the door to the OR opened. A tall blonde woman looking close to tears with a sleeping child her hip.

"Where's my husband!" She exclaimed not needing to be told Meredith hurried over.

"I'm sorry but I need you to come over here." Meredith said leading her away from the patients, "I just need some information Mrs.…"

"Abigail White." She answered shakingly.

"Can you tell me what happened?"

"I was in another car. I watched it happened and called the police. We were going to the airport heading down south to see Carl's family." She angirly wipped away her tears. "I didn't want to go. We have a toddler who wants to go cross country with a toddler. But I decided to go we were going to drop off Carls car for repairs and then take my car to the airport. A white car ran a red light and hit on Carls side and Carls car hit the blue car." She hitched the baby up, "Are they going to be okay?"

"Were going to do everything possible Mrs. White." Meredith promised waving over the nurse that had been hovering. "Oliva has some paperwork if you could fill that out."

"Okay sure."

Meredith made her way over to Dr. Bailey.

"Dr. Grey I want you to call down to neuro and ortho for consults." Meredith hurried away to go about her task.

**-- --**

Meredith and Derek stared at the screen toghter. A perfectly normal brain appeared in front of them.

"Mr. White is fine. Nuerologic speak."

"They were trying to get back east."

"Really?" Derek smiled at her, "I can't promise we won't end up in a three car pile up on the way to my mothers."

"No of course you can't." She assured him, "But it makes you think if we won't be safer spending Christmas here?"

"I guess that means you have decided?"v He asked her his blue eyes searching her out.

"I'd like to meet your family Derek."

Meredith waited until after he had walked away to wonder what the hell she had just done.

**-- --**

**Author Note: **This is a mini-Christmas fic! I just think that there should be a happy Mer/Der Christmas Episode. And since Shonda is busy having Izzie sleeping with ghost then I have to do it. I hope you all like it.

It will be really only five chapters, but I will make it as bright and shinny as possible. I promise!

**Review!**


	2. Two

**Two**

His cellphone vibrated silently on his hip. Picking it up he smiled as he saw the familiar name.

"Hey mom." Derek called out happily, "I'm glad you call."

"I just wanted to check see if you made any decision?" Carolyn Shepherd asked her son.

"Yes mom." Derek told her, "We've decided to go back east for the holidays."

"That's wonderful sweetheart." She said happily, "I'll look forward to meeting the intern."

"Her name is Meredith mom." Derek told her, "She's my girlfriend who I happen to be very much in love."

"Okay Meredith." Carolyn smiled at her son's change of voice, "Should I set up your old room? Or will you be staying at a hotel?"

"I don't know yet mom. I don't need to tell you to change the sheets."

"I am very happy your coming home. It's going to be a very merry Christmas."

"I'm glad to be coming home to mom. I miss you guys." He told her before hanging up the phone with a smile on his face.

**-- --**

They were both adults.

Meredith was certain that if they discussed their current problems rationally that they would reach a happy resolution. And then she shook her head as she remembered just exactly what she was trying to do.

Taking a deep breath she opened the residences locker room. It was thankfully empty except for the familiar dark curly hair of her best friend.

"Cristina," Meredith said as a way of greeting and pulled out the nearby chair.

"I don't need one of those emotional I'm sorry moments." She sneered looking over at her. Meredith simple nodded her head she had expected that reaction.

"Okay that's fine." Meredith told her, "I just wanted to tell you I won't be here starting tomorrow for a week."

"What McDreamy taking you on an island getaway?"

"Not quite." She laughed a little, "I'm meeting the Shepherd family."

"Didn't you get enough from his bitchy sister?"

"Derek says there not all like that." Meredith defended, "Besides isn't this what normal couples do? Meet each others family?"

"The last time I met a boyfriends family I almost walked down aisle."

"Was it really that bad?" Meredith asked her, "I mean we never talked about it but do you think you would have really hated being married to him?"

"He tried to change me Mer." Cristina answered standing up, "Have fun with at the Shepherd's. I'll see you when you get back." She said opening the door and walking out. Meredith stood up herself and walked out the door herself and in search of her boyfriend.

**-- --**

She had never actually met a boy-friends family. Over the years she successfully dogged that particular situation. But she suppose when the guy you were seeing was the guy you were going marry you had to meet his family. Even if she had absolutely nothing to wear.

With a look of disbelief she shook her head and called,

"Izzie!" She exclaimed calling out her roommate and the only other person currently in the house with her.

"What's happening?" Izzie questioned stopping in a halt as she looked with wide eyes at the disarray on her bed, "Is this everything you own?"

"I don't know what to pack, and of course this is everything I own." She took a deep breath, "I need help Izzie."

"It's going to be okay." Izzie promised her, "We just need a plan and a list." Izzie said reaching for a spare piece of paper, "So were going to need four categories: formal, casual, semi-casual, and lounge."

"Izzie I don't have all of that."

"Yes you do just trust me." Izzie ordered her, "Just seat down and pay attention."

Meredith followed her seating on the bed and watching in awe as Izzie pulled out and matched her clothes with ease.

"Do you and Alex have any plans for Christmas?"

"Not that I now of." She said shaking her head, and sighing deeply, "I know that you and Cristina are fighting. I do think you should try and have fun with Derek."

"Yeah well I think Derek wouldn't have it any other way." Shrugging her shoulders, "Izzie are you doing okay?"

"Of course." Izzie said suddenly, "Why would you ask something like that?"

"It's just that you've been…"

"I've been distant?" Izzie filled in for her, "But honestly I'm fine. You guys don't have to worry about a thing."

"Okay if you say so." Meredith told her standing up deciding to help with her own packing.

"I do say so." Izzie tells her, "So what did you get Derek for Christmas?"

"I don't know yet." Meredith replied honestly, "I have absolute no idea what you get the neurosurgeon who has everything?"

"Well good luck with that."

"Thanks a lot Iz."

**-- --**

"You know," Meredith, said later on that night as she and Derek settled in bed, "You haven't told me what you wanted for Christmas."

"I already have the best thing in the world Mer." He tells kissing her softly.

"Your such a sweet talker." She sighed laying her head on his chest. She would be able to figure something out of that she was sure. "I think Lexie and Mark are sleeping together." She said after a moment.

"What! But I…" Meredith turned to look at him. "Mark never could keep his hands to himself."

"I don't blame you. Lexie looks happy or whatever." She said, "Is it okay if I'm happy for her?"

"It's fine Mer. She's your sister you know."

"Half-sister." Meredith corrected, "Her life hasn't been all sunshine lately."

"You're a good sister Meredith." He told her.

"Not a very good friend though."

"What are you talking about? Cristina? This whole thing will brush over."

"She got the first solo surgery, and then it was taken from her. I would be mad too."

"By the time we get back in a week it will have blown over."

"I sure hope so." Meredith told him sadly.

"You haven't told me what you wanted for Christmas yet either." Derek teases her trying to get her mind off of her problems.

"You're the two million a year neurosurgeon you should be able to figure something out."

"I knew you were only with me for my money."

"Not just your money." Meredith told him as she shifted so that she was on her back and Derek was hovering above her body, "You have great hair and you do that bendy thing in the shower."

"I love you Meredith"

He said cupping her face in his hands. Brushing aside her hair so he can look at her better.

"I love you too Derek."

**-- --**

It was to early to get up especially when you had barely gotten any sleep the night before Mark Sloane decided as he hurried up the steps of his friends house. Who would have thought teaching could be so enjoyable? He was smiling as the door opened,

"I don't have wonder what has that smile on your face." Meredith told him standing in front of the door her arms folded across her chest.

"Grey…" He started as he watched her she was very upset.

"Don't Grey me Mark." She said, "Just try not to break her heart?"

"Derek was right about you." He said following her inside, "You're kind of scary when you get upset."

"Oh you haven't seen scary yet." Meredith told him firmly, "Close the door behind you. Izzie made some muffin's have some Derek should be down in a second." She said hurrying back upstairs.

"Is it Mark?" Derek questioned her pulling up his shoes.

"Yup." She smiled.

"Is still breathing?"

"Of course he is. I just gave him a little warning." Meredith defended herself.

"I'll just go make sure." Derek said standing up, "We have to hurry up get though security and everything."

"Yeah I know." Meredith said as he left her alone.

After making sure he was gone Meredith went into her closet and climbed on the stepladder to pull out a Derek's present. It was she realized going to be a very big surprise. She smiled as she packed it into her suitcase underneath the mountain of clothes Izzie helped her pack.

Checking her handbag she made sure she had her iPod, a book, and earplugs. Luckily she wouldn't get stuck behind a crying baby.

"Mer?" Izzie called from downstairs, "Your going to miss your flight."

"Okay I'm coming." Meredith said grabbing her handbag and her luggage. She smiled gratefully at Alex who carried the rolling bag downstairs for her, "Make sure the house is still standing."

Meredith told her roommates hugging them both goodbye.

"Don't worry about it Mer." Alex told her holding the door open for her.

"Yeah we won't let anything happen." Izzie promised her, "Just make sure you have a good time?"

"I promise." Meredith said with a wave.

With a quick look down the road to see if anyone else was coming she slid into the back seat of Mark's car.

"All set?" Derek asked her looking at her.

"Yes perfect." She said giving him a bright smile.

**-- --**

He really missed this place.

Derek decided as he saw the welcome sign to his small hometown. He could recall handful of happy memory's at ever stop. He was glad that it was still light out so that Meredith could see it.

"It look's so picturesque." Meredith said out loud as she saw the snow starting to fall and all the perfect little houses that filled the streets, "I bet it was a great place to grow up."

"Yes it was." Derek told her, "That's were my father had his practice." Derek pointed to medium size Victorian manor. That still read Shepherd Family Practice, "My sister Amanda still runs it and mom is a nurse there."

"Oh." Meredith sighed there was so much she had to remember, "Can we go over everything again?"

"Yeah go ahead."

"Okay so Kathleen is the oldest she's a psychologist in the City and she's married to Doug who's a chef?"

"Yes and how many kids?"

"Kathleen and Doug have two girls and a boy."

"And there names?"

"Rachel, Karen, and Michael?"

"Right good job. Next?"

"Nancy who's the OB/GYN, and she's married to Kevin the corporate lawyer. They have four kids two of each Rebecca, Lee, Anna, and Harry."

"Very good next?" He said turning onto a street.

"Next is Amanda she's the family doctor, and she's married to Cole the firefighter. They have one boy and three girls, Donna, Angelina, Nora, and William?"

"Yes and we are about to reach the house so there is one more." He said as they got to a large white house with black shutters and a red door. It looked like a typical and at the same time amazing house.

"Wow." She said, "This is a nice house."

"And will have plenty of time to look at it so…"

"Okay gosh this worse then the intern exam. Last but not least is Abigail and she is a cardiologist, and she happens to be your favorite sister, is married to Timothy a high school principle and they have two daughters and one son, Sara, Ashley and Edward. And then there is of course your mother the nurse Carolyn who is sure to hate me."

"She won't hate you Mer." Derek assured her taking her hand and kissing it gently.

"Come on we better get out of here." Meredith said pulling her hand away, "Your mom is probably waiting to get a good look at me from the window."

**-- --**

**Author Note: **The second chapter. Next chapter Meredith and Carolyn meet. It should be very interesting bringing I the rest of the family. I promise not to make Nancy too much of a McBitch.

Thanks for all the great reviews they are really the very best gift a writer could get!

And as always,

**Review!**


	3. Three

**Three**

Derek smiled as he stepped out of his rental car. A smile on his face as he looked at his childhood home. His mother had already strung up clear and red lights around the shingles, and around the columns. The door held their childhood reef he chuckled he was about to ring the doorbell when Meredith took his hand.

"You ready?" He questioned her.

"As ready as I'll ever be." She gave him a brave smile and Derek raised his hand to knock but the door was already opening.

Revealing a woman of average height and weight in her late thirties. Her shoulder black hair falls down her shoulders in curly ringlets. Her dark eyes sparking with flames of happiness. Her pretty face revealing a large happy smile.

"Big brother!" The woman exclaimed throwing her arms around him. "Oh Derek I have missed you so much!" She said kissing his cheek.

"I missed you to Mandy." He said to see his sister who had pulled away and was already turning to Meredith.

"And your Meredith. It's so great to finally to meet you." She said holding out her hand. Meredith grasped it and shook,

"It's great to meet you to Amanda."

"I promise were not at all crazy as Derek probably told you." She said taking Meredith's hand and leading her into the house. Derek followed behind with a shake of his head. "Mom their here!" Amanda exclaimed when the got into the foyer.

The inside of the house was strewn with it's own set of lights. Meredith inwardly smiled knowing exactly were Derek got his love of Christmas from.

"I can hear them perfectly well Amanda!" Carolyn Shepherd exclaimed as she walked down the stairs of her house. Her dark hair with shades of grey was falling down her back; she had a smile on her kind face. Her dark eyes thoughtful as she looked at them. "Derek!" She exclaimed once she reached them wrapping her arms around him. "Oh I have missed you." She said tears in her eyes, "You look much to skinny." She admonished to which Derek couldn't help but laugh loudly.

"I've missed you to Mom." He said kissing her cheeks.

"Good." She said breaking away looking at Meredith who was standing beside him nervously.

"Mom I like to meet my girlfriend Meredith Grey. Meredith my mom Carolyn Shepherd."

"It's nice to finally meet you Mrs. Shepherd." Meredith said holding out her hand. Carolyn shakes her head and instead embraced the other woman.

"Call me Carolyn." She told her kissing her cheek. "I'm so happy to have you in my home."

"It's a beautiful house Carolyn." Meredith said as the braking away from her.

"Thank you dear. Come inside I prepared a little something I don't know if you two are hungry. Cole and the kids will be back from a little Christmas shopping."

"Thanks mom." Derek said putting a reassuring arm around her wife shoulder.

"It's no problem sweetheart." She said as they walked toward the kitchen.

**-- --**

Meredith had never been to a family dinner before. Especially not a family dinner as loud and boisterous as the Shepherd family. She was half afraid of what it would like when the whole family was in attendance.

"Meredith?" She looked up surprised over at Amanda.

"Sorry yes."

"Derek says you're a second year residence."

"Yes that's right."

"Have you decided what field?"

"My mom was a general surgeon, but I'm more into Neuro."

"I'm sure you have a good teacher." Cole teased them.

"Actually." Derek broke in, "On her first day Meredith saved my patients life. She was the one to think of the case study."

"I'm sure your very good dear." Carolyn broke in.

"Thank you. It's a lot of sleepless night."

"I certainly don't miss that part." Amanda said, "I'm glad that I went into private practice. I just don't know how you do it every day on call."

"It's exciting." Derek said shrugging, "I get to help a lot more people and I enjoy teaching."

"Uncle Derek!" Piped in eight-year old Nora, "Do you really live in the forest?"

" I did." Derek tells, "But now I live with Meredith, and her revolving door of roommates."

"I do not have that many roommates." Meredith told him, "Besides you're the one that invited Lexie."

"Lexie?"

"She's my half sister."

"I didn't realize you had any siblings." Carolyn told her to which Meredith shifted uncomfortable in her chair.

"I have a sister Molly as well my father was remarried."

"Was?" Amanda asked.

"Amanda." Derek warned sensing that Meredith was getting upset.

"No it's okay." Meredith gave him a brave smile, "My step-mother died last year as well."

"Oh dear." Carolyn said sympathetic, "I'm so sorry."

"Thank you." Meredith said feeling the sympathy and not hating it. She relaxed a little feeling better about being here.

**-- --**

"You survived?" Derek told her as they walked into his childhood bedroom. It had changed over the years from his early years of racecars.

"I survived." She breathed a sigh of relief, "So this is the room were the great Derek Shepherd grew up? Became a man?" She asked him smiling as he wrapped his arms around her body.

"It has that certain smile of greatness."

"God you are so full of yourself." Meredith told him turning around in his grasp and kissing him gentle.

"I can't help it."

"Hmm I'm sure." She said as he lifted her up her legs wrapping themselves around his waist, "Derek we can't."

She told him as he laid her down on the bed.

"Come on what do you say we de-virginized this bed?"

"Oh I'm sure." She laughed.

"Honestly I have never had another woman in this bed."

"Okay." She said smiling again. "I completely believe you."

"I'm completely trustful."

"Just kiss me."

He smiled leaning in to kiss her and they were quite for long time.

**-- --**

Meredith sighed as she heard her cellphone vibrating on the end table by the bed. She reached for it seeing that it was Izzie she slipped out of the bed. Derek grumbling at the lose of her body heat.

"Hold on a sec Iz." She told her friend putting on her robe and tying it as she walked downstairs to the kitchen. "Hi Izzie."

"Hey Mer just calling to make sure you got in okay."

"Yeah every things fine."

"No body is bitchy yet."

"Not everyone is here yet." She told her, "I just met his sister Amanda and her husband Cole and their kids."

"So your okay."

"Yes I'm perfect." Meredith said, "Is my house still standing."

"Alex is on call so I'm here by myself. I'm making some muffins."

"Oh I wish I was there." Meredith thought of the muffins.

"I'll save you guys a patch." Izzie told her, "Tell Derek I said hi."

"Okay bye Izzie." Meredith said hanging up.

"I thought I heard a noise." Meredith jumped in surprise at Carolyn's voice, "I scared you I'm sorry dear."

"It's fine. I should know better then to sneak downstairs at night."

"No I want you to feel comfortable here. You are after all apart of Derek's life."

"Yes." Meredith said in want of anything else to say.

"I have to tell you when I first heard about you I was upset."

"I'm sorry."

"No I understand now that Derek nor Addison was happy in their marriage." She sighed, "Derek hasn't been this happy in years."

"I love your son Carolyn."

"Oh I know you do." Carolyn nodded, "Derek out of all my kids always believed in happily ever after. I think his finally found it in you."

Meredith found her eyes prickling with tears.

"Thank you." Meredith told her as the woman reached over to hug her.

**-- --**

The next morning Meredith woke up staring up at the wall. So far everything had been okay. His mother or his sister hadn't bought her to tears. There kids had been very cute and the whole family wasn't as bad as she had imagined they would be. She was for the moment happy to have decided to come here.

"Mer?" Derek asked coming out of the bathroom. A towel wrapped around his waist and his towel over his head. "I thought you were getting up."

"I am." Meredith said seating up, "What's on the agenda for today?"

"Mom wants to go find a tree." He said going to his suitcase. "How do you like it here so far?"

"It's fine." She told him "I really like your mom. You take after her but I think you must look like your dad."

"I do." He sighed, "Later ask mom to take out the photo album."

"I'll have to remember that." She told him getting out of bed with a stretch.

"Good. How about before the rest of my sisters arrive I take you for a walk around my town?"

"I'd love that." Meredith told him smiling as she grabbed some clothes. "I won't be long." She promised walking into the bathroom.

Derek waited to hear the shower turn on before he hurried to put on his clothes. He opened the door and quickly walked downstairs. His mother was standing in the kitchen making pancakes.

"I'm making you favorite." She told him looking up with a smile. Derek kissed his mother cheek coming behind her.

"It smiles good. I knew coming home was a good idea." He told her going to the fridge.

"Perhaps I'll give Meredith the recipe?"

"No." Derek laughed a little, "Mer's idea of breakfast is cold pizzas."

"And what about you are you still eating Muesli?"

"It's healthy." Derek defended himself.

"It makes you too skinny." She sighed, "Well you're here I'll make sure you eat."

Derek poured himself a glass of Orange Juice and sighed. It would be useless to argue with his mother about this.

"I look forward to it." He said instead seating down, "So what do you think of Meredith?" He questioned her.

"She loves you." Carolyn said flipping over the pancakes with quick deft movements. "I can tell you love her. I look forward to spending more time with her."

"It's crazy you know…" He told her, "I never thought I would fall in love again after Addison. We've been though so much but I know it's all be worth it."

"All I want is for you to happy." She told him, "I just want a promise that you'll be bringing my grandkids back here some time." At his pale look she groaned, "Please tell me I will be getting grandkids from the two of you?"

"Will discuss it when it's time."

Derek promised her as she placed his pancakes on a plate and handed them over. Derek took the cut into the pancakes and smiled as he bit into them.

Yes it was very good to be home.

**-- --**

It started to snow as Meredith took his hand as they walked though the tree farm.

"I've never been to a tree farm before." She confessed, "My mother as you can guess wasn't into holiday's."

"Oh sweetheart." He put his arm around her "Will get you into the holidays."

Before Meredith could replay Carolyn appeared.

"I think I found a tree!" Carolyn said happily.

"Were coming mom." Derek said a smile on his face as he pulled Meredith toward the trees.

"You really love this don't you?" Meredith questioned him.

"Christmas makes you want to be with the people you love." He said

"I'm glad to be here." Meredith told him smiling, "I love you Derek."

"I love you too baby." Derek told her as they stopped in front of a large tree.

"It's perfect huh?" Carolyn questioned him.

"It's kind of big mom."

"We have a big family Derek." She turned to Meredith, "What do you think?"

"I think it's a perfect tree."

"Good. It's two to one Der. I'll go get Matthew." She said hurrying away.

"Your mother is on a first name bases with the tree guy?"

"We've been coming here for as long as I can remember."

"It must be nice to have such strong roots."

Meredith told Derek just as a tall older man came into their line of vision.

"Derek!" The man exclaimed happy holding out his hand, "It's good to have you back home son."

Derek gave the man a smile as he shook his hand.

"It's great to be home Matt." Derek replied, "How is everything?"

"Good I can't complain." He said, "How's things going in Seattle?"

"Excellent." Derek told him looking over at Meredith, "Let me introduce you to my girlfriend Meredith Grey. Meredith this is Matt Burnes he owns the tree farm."

"Nice to meet you." Meredith told him with a small smile.

"Nice to meet you to Meredith." He said and sighed looking at the tree, "Your mother always picks the biggest tree. I hope you have help to get it into the house."

"I'll drag the in-laws to help." Derek promised him with a smile.

They left the tree on top of the car. Carolyn sent them happily on their way though out the small town. Derek took her hand as they walked down main-street.

"So is there someplace of historical reference I should be on the look out for? The sight of your first kiss?"

"Hmm my first kiss." Derek clicked his tongue, "The Walgreen's parking lot." Derek told her smiling.

"A parking lot?" She questioned, "So is that were you got your love of dirty from?" Meredith asked him with a raised brow.

"As I recall you were the one that approached me…"

"Derek Shepherd!" A smiling little raven-haired beauty walked faster toward them with her arms raised up.

"Mindy Watts." Derek said flatly as she enfolded her with hug.

Meredith watched them with an amused look on her face. Derek was not amused she liked to see him not at ease. It wasn't something she got to see much of.

"I just can't believe you're here! Carolyn told me you were coming but I just did not believe it! How long has it been?"  
It was a hard fought effort to keep Meredith from laughing. She had to keep her lips tightly snapped. But her body was shaking in laughter.

"About six years Mindy."

"Yes that's right." She said a long finger tapping her chin, "Since our last high school reunion. You were with Addison then and I told Mother that I was certain that the two of you would."

"Yes well…" Derek said with an awkward cough that had Meredith feeling the tiniest bit of remorse for his circumstance.

"Hi I'm Meredith Grey." Meredith broke in holding out her hand, "I'm Derek's girlfriend."

"Oh right." She said with wide eyes, "How are you liking are little town?"

"It's beautiful here." Meredith told her, "I can see why Derek likes it so much."

"Yes it is lovely. I'm sure Derek and I have the fondest memories here."

"It was nice to see you Mindy." Derek told her, "Meredith and I were just going to pick up some stuff for my mom."

"Oh right." She said smiling, "Well I'll see you at the Christmas Parade?"

"Yeah sure." Derek said taking Meredith's hand and walking quickly away.

"So what fond memories do you and Mindy have?" Meredith teased laughing a little.

"She was my first girlfriend." Derek sighed.

"Really?" Meredith told him, "So you went for the bubbly type. I'm amazed it didn't work out with Sydney."

"Meredith..." Derek warned her Meredith stopped him taking his face between her hands and kissed him.

"I'm glad to see your taste has change." She said as she took his hand again.

**-- --**

Meredith let out a breath as they walked though the front door. She took off her coat happy to be in the warmth of the house. And happy to be smiling something cooking.

"Oh good your back." Carolyn said as she cleaned her hands on a towel. "Meredith you come help me with the chicken."

"I don't cook…" Meredith told her, "My roommate Izzie doesn't even let me stir."

"Will fix that." Carolyn replied, "Derek you can go bring down the Christmas boxes." She ordered her son.

"Yes mom." He said living the two women alone and going upstairs.

"The grandkids like to help make the cookies so I already got the stuff. But I have to prepare dinner for 25 people so I like to start early."

"I understand." Meredith nodded even though she was slightly amazed.

"Did you like are town?"

"Yes it's very nice."

"Were did you grow up?"

"We leaved in Boston and New York. My mom worked at the UN."

"That's right. I guess you got to go to so many places growing up?"

"Not really. My mom worked better when I wasn't around."

"Oh dear I'm sorry."

"No it's fine." Meredith said shaking her head "Is there something I can help with?" She asked trying to change the subject.

Carolyn nodded understanding what she needed to do.

"You can stir the potatoes."

"Okay." Meredith said grabbing it, "I don't know why I can't cook. It's just like when I tried to knit. You'd think with all the sciences classes I took that I would be able to learn how to cook."

"You're doing just fine dear. And I'm sure when you have kids that you'll get even better."

"Kids." Meredith looked up pale.

"I'm sorry sometimes I speak to soon." Carolyn said, "I meant in the future not now. I understand how hard your residences is."

"I know Derek wants kid. I mean he's so good with them and he'll be a great father and I…"

"Will be a great mother." Carolyn told her, "I have six sense about these things."

"Were you nervous about being a mom?"

"Of course I was." She laughed, "Anyone who says they weren't is lying. It's a heady thing to have to take of this tiny baby. At one point I didn't think Andrew would ever learn how to put a diaper on a baby."

"You must have loved him very much."

"Oh I do." She answered smiling, "The first time I met him I thought he had such a big ego, but later I understood that he had ever right to act the way he did. Derek takes after his father in more then just looks he has that ego."

"That explains a lot."

"Later will go though the albums. Maybe you'd like to take some pictures back with you."

"Thank you."

**-- --**

Derek watched Meredith moved around their bedroom nervously. Her dress zipped down and several pairs of shoes scattered on the floor. As she nervously bitten her bottom lips.

"It's going to be fine Meredith." Derek promised her, "If Nancy gets out of hand I'll deal with her."

"No Der it's fine." Meredith took a deep breath, "I'm not Addison what if they don't like me?"

"No Meredith your not Addison." He told her, "I'll let you in on a secret they didn't like Addie at first either."

Meredith smiled down at him.

"That does make me feel better." Meredith replied smiling down at him.

"Meredith you know that I love you and nothing my sisters can say will change that." He told her putting his arms around her waist. Meredith allowed her fingers to run though his thick dark hair.

"Okay." Meredith said taking deep breath and turned around for Derek to zip her up.

**-- --**

The sound of cars arriving surprised Meredith. Amanda's husband Cole had only just said he had picked everyone up at the airport. She felt better and happy as she could see Derek's excitement.

She heard the doorbell ring and felt the renewing of her nerves.

Carolyn opened the door and in seconds the house was filled loud voices all talking at once. Derek was surrounded with hugs and kisses. And he gave back as much as he received.

She felt a pull on her dress. She looked down to see a tiny little girl with big blue eyes and a curly mass of dark hair.

"Hi." She said smiling revealing that she was missing two front teeth, "I'm Ashley Shepherd-Halls." She said holding her little hand, "Are you Meredith?"

"Yes I am." Meredith went into her memory bank to remember whom Ashley belonged to. Then she remembered that she was Abby's daughter.

"It's nice to meet you." She told her but when a little boy with red hair pulled at her hair Ashley was off like a shot a determined gleam in her eyes.

"Hello Meredith." Meredith looked up to Nancy in front of her, "It's nice to see you again."

"It's nice to see you too." She replied giving her hesitant smile.

"How's everything in Seattle?"

"It's going well. I'm busy with my residence."

"Yes of course." The older woman reply's "Let me introduce you to the rest of the family."

Meredith could say little and in that moment she could understand how a lamb being taking to slaughter felt.

**-- --**

If Meredith had felt that the dinner the night before was loud then this one was deafening. The children at their own table and Meredith half wished that she had was with them. There was a lot of talking over each other, of laughter, and inside family jokes. Under it all she could feel the warmth and the togetherness that she never had.

And for the first time she understood what being with Derek was like. You got his whole family rather you wanted it or not. It was a heady combination.

"So Meredith how old our you?"

Kathy questioned her suddenly breaking Meredith at her own thoughts. She was a tall, board shouldered blonde. Her features while not classical beautiful would be considered pretty. Her thick blonde hair is cut at chin length, allowing for her green eyes, which are filled with laughter, to shine

"Kathy!" Derek and Abby both exclaimed. Abby shook her head at her elder sister. In her mid thirties Abby is a classic beauty. Her dark auburn hair is cut in a bob. Her emerald green eyes are gentle and kind.

"No it's fine." Meredith told her, "I'm thirty." Meredith says cutting her meat.

"So you started your residency late?" Kathy's husband Doug broke in.

"Yes I did. I took some time off to decide what I wanted to do with my life. I even went to Europe."

"Didn't you just love it there?" Abby questioned, "I backpacked though Europe after my high school graduation. It was so liberating."

"Yes and it gave me quite a few sleepless nights." Carolyn quips causing everyone to laugh at the table.

"It was worth it. That's were I met Tim." Abby says kissing her husband on the lips.

"Oh I didn't know that you two meet in Europe."

"Yes we met at the Louvre." Timothy said, "We met at the _Nike of Samothrace._"

She had a romantic look in her emerald eyes.

"It was love at first sight." Abby told Meredith with a smile.

"So Derek have you decided what you're going to do with your land?" Nancy asked her brother bringing the conversation back to Derek.

For Meredith's part it was one of the most interesting meals she had ever been to.

**-- --**

**Author Note: **This chapter is very long! Consider it a Christmas Eve Present! Now on with the story:

I hope the Carolyn/Meredith conversation was convincing and interesting. And for some reason I always imagined Derek's first girlfriend to be a bubbly person which is way we got Mindy.

Thanks for all the great reviews they've been really amazing.

As always.

**Review!**


	4. Four

**Four**

Over the next week Meredith got even more comfortable around the sisters. They were all smart and funny. It was interesting to see there family dynamic. They could pick and argue with each other at the drop of a hat. But they could also be friends again just as quick.

It was all an interesting dynamic.

She found that she was beginning to understand Derek better. He got his strong since of right and wrong from them. Of unconditional love from them. All in all she found that it was the best that they had come here.

Which didn't at all explained why there was a soft knock on there bedroom door.

"Hmm to early." Derek grumbled tightening his hold around Meredith's body.

"It can only be one of your sisters."

"We can kill them." Derek said only half joking.

"I'll get it." Meredith said unlocking his hold from her body. She shivered a bit as her feet touch the cool wood. She wrapped her robe around her body as she shuffled toward the bedroom door.

"Sorry to wake you up so early." Abby said in a whisper. Her eyes were wide-awake despite the early morning. Meredith kept her voice low as well knowing that it was Christmas morning and that the kids would be up at any moment.

"It's okay."

"The woman are going down to make some breakfast." She said, "I'm sure the little one's will wear us all out before the day is finished."

"I'll be down in a sec." She answered closing the door after Abby left. Going back to the bed she kissed Derek's forehead, "I'm going down to help with breakfast."

"Next year I vote we go away to a tropical island for the holidays." Derek said taking her hand.

"I'm sure the chief will love that." Meredith smiled.

"Merry Christmas Meredith." Derek said taking her hand and kissing it gently.

"Merry Christmas Derek." Meredith says brushing back his curls.

**-- --**

Walking down the stairs carefully she let out a sigh as she approached the kitchen. The woman were standing together each making there own part.

"Merry Christmas." Meredith said in way of greeting.

"Merry Christmas Mer." Everyone said back. Carolyn looked up at Meredith.

"Do you know anything about breakfast?"

"I made eggs before."

"Good get to it." Nancy said, "I have to say I'm surprised Derek isn't up yet. His normally the only adult down with the kids on Christmas morning."

"I think the hospital hours have been getting to him." Meredith answered cracking an egg.

"I told Der I don't understand how he does it."

"Not all of like private practices Amanda." Abby replied with rolling her eyes at her sister.

"Children." Carolyn ordered tightly to her kids. They all shut up. Meredith smiled in amusement as they started cooking in total silence.

The silence didn't last long because in moments the house was filled with the loud noise of the kids. Followed by Derek who she could hear laughing himself and leading the small army.

"There up." Kathy said with the roll of her own eyes.

**-- --**

Christmas morning breakfast was a loud but organized affair. However the opening of presents was a small army of chaos and bedlam. It was amusing to see the mess on the floor. Derek was right in the middle of it. Handing out gifts and helping the younger ones to rip into there presents.

"Hey." Derek said seating down next to her. "You okay."

"I'm perfect it's just a lot." She smiled at him.

"It's chaos." Derek clarified.

"You love it." Meredith said.

"I do." Derek nodded. "I did get you a present."

"Good I was wondering when you were going to treat me right."

"Your very funny." He told her handing her a small rectangular box. Meredith opened it surprised to see a medium sized leather book. With her name engraved in gold on the left hand side. Opening it up there was a white envelope written in Derek's handwriting.

_~ Meredith,_

_I know that your mom's journal came as quite a shock. But it has helped you to know her better. I thought this would be a nice way for you to remember your residency. And maybe one day you can pass it on to are daughter. _

_Derek_

Meredith could feel tears filling her eyes.

"Do you like it?" He questioned looking hesitant.

"I do it's perfect." Meredith said brushing back her tears.

"Good I was little nervous." He said but reached behind him and pulled out another box. "This is my other gift." He said handing it to her.

Meredith heart skipped a beat as she saw the small Tiffany's box. As she looked at it she knew or at least she hoped that Derek wasn't proposing. Taking a deep breath she sighed as she saw small pair of diamond studs.

"Oh Derek."

"Do you like them? I know that you lost a pair."

"I did. These are beautiful." She said putting them down kissing him quickly. Well aware that she was still in front of his family, "Now it's time for my gift." Getting up she moved toward the tree. Picking up a box. Walking towards him she sat it down and then herself.

Nervously she bit at her lip and watched him carefully.

Derek ripped opened the box. Reveling a blinder. Looking up at her with a raised brow Derek opened the book. He gasped as he saw house plans.

"I want to build a house with you." Meredith said quickly, "I'm ready for that next step."

Derek put down the binder cupping her face between his hands.

"Everyday you do something to surprise me." Derek said with a smile kissing her deeply. "I love you so much Meredith."

"I love you to Derek."

Meredith said hugging him close to her. She had been ready for the next step. In a way she old it all to this visit. She looked forward to this next step in her life with fear and exictiment.

_The End_

**-- --**

**Author Note: **So that's the end of this story. I had fun writing a Christmas story. I don't know how the powers that be will write Mrs. Shepherd but I think she should be a strong and nice woman. And the other sisters I have no idea what they will be alike. But I figure Derek's sisters and other family members will be kind of cool. I hope you all have enjoyed the story as much as I have.

**Merry Christmas to Everyone! **

And as always,

**Review!**


End file.
